Stardust
by Twilight Nexus
Summary: Join as Ruby and her team pilot their own mechs against giant monsters and save mankind from annihilation. Space Mech AU; rating may change.


Stardust

Chapter One: Arrival

A cold sweat runs down the her face; her muscles tense from adrenaline. She eyed her motion sensor to find any nearby targets for her to eliminate, finding none were close or moving. She looks to her HUD to check her ammo count, which read she had five shots left in her semi-auto rifle. The girl's breathing was steady, despite her slightly intense state of mind.

Her motion sensor beeps, signifying a moving target. Her rifle at the ready, the young girl moves from her position, which was behind a building, and moves in on her target. Staring down the sights of the rifle, she looks to find where the enemy was running, seeing nothing. She looks to her motion sensor again, seeing the target stopped moving once again. The girl takes cover around a corner, the air in her cockpit filled with tension.

For twenty minutes, she has managed to reduce the enemy squad from four to one. The first kill was easy; all she did was sniped the moron's cockpit when he foolishly charged head-on. The second blindly fired at her in retaliation, but like before, she sniped him with little to no trouble. The third was slightly tricky: he managed to use the cover of the city's skyline to fly around while taking cover. She was ashamed to admit she missed him three shots, her ego costing her ammo in the process. But the idiot made a fetal mistake and tried to flank her. All this did was earn a swift death from her melee weapon.

Now she was facing the last of the squad, which was their leader. He proved to be both a challenging opponent, and a ruthless one. She learned that he sacrificed his teammates to learn of her capabilities and was using his newfound knowledge against her. Every time she lined up a shot, he either ducked for cover, or fired a grenade at her. He even managed to close in on her to use his mace, but thankfully he retreated after she countered.

The dual went on for what felt like an eternity for the girl, but she remembered her training, and kept herself focused throughout the whole fight. Taking a deep breath, she decides that she would go on the offensive. Her rifle has only five shots, but in her mind that was more then enough.

She leaves her hiding spot, and launches herself up into the air. She eyes her motion sensor, and sure enough, the enemy chases after her. She moves her head to the direction and spots her target: a gun metal colored mech covered in bulky armor plates, a grenade in its hands and aimed straight towards her.

She smiles and aims her rifle. Her opponent shoots first, the grenade propelling towards her. In almost an instant, she pulls the trigger and snipes the grenade; the thing exploding before it can get anywhere near her mech. A second later, she pulls the trigger again, and hits the drum magazine of the grenade launcher. The weapon explodes and damages the enemy mech's hand in the process. She could practically hear her opponent curse up a storm in rage. In a desperate (and stupid) move, pieces of his mace self-assemble in his other hand, and he charges her. Instead of shooting him, the girl decides to have a little fun before ending the match. She switches her rifle, which disassembled into pieces and quickly clusters behind her mech, for her melee weapon of choice: a scythe. The large weapon assembles in her mech's hands, and charges her opponent.

His mace is raised and ready to strike, but just as he brought it down in a strike, the girl hooks the weapon with her weapon's blade, twists her wrist, and yanks the weapon out of her opponent's hand. Bring her weapon back, she spins her mech's around and cuts cleanly through the enemy in half. The girl watches as she screen goes black, and text reading [SIMULATION COMPLETE] flashes before her.

The girl cheers in triumph over her victory as the cockpit door opens and a bright light floods her vision. After her eyes adjust, she sees a red haired adult standing before the simulators with a small smile on her face. The girl waits for the large harness around to open and afterwards unbuckles herself from her seat. Stepping out of the cockpit, the girl becomes clearly visible to the readhead before her.

Her hair was black with red highlights, the style a chin-length bob cut with bangs swept to the right side of her face. Her complexion was white and her outfit was a black formfitting suit. Her silver colored eyes shining with excitement. As she approached the redheaded adult, her smile never leaving her face, she salutes to the person before her.

"So," the girl says in glee. "How did I do, Mrs. Nardozzi?"

The redhead, Mrs. Nardozzi, writes something down on a tablet she was carrying. "Excellent work, Ruby Rose. If you manage to keep this up, you'll be the leader of your own squad in no time at all."

Ruby's light up with excitement. She worked so hard to become a squad leader, and to hear her instructor actually say it was possible made her whole day.

"You fucking idiots!"

Ruby turns to see that the opponent in the simulator shouting at his team. The man was a orange haired boy with a bulky build in a gray formfitting suit. The others consisted of a boy with a pale green Mohawk, another with a light brown bob cut, and the last with grayish blue long hair.

"You all had one job: expose her abilities, and you all blew it! It was fucking four against one! You mean to tell me you can't even take down one little-"

"Cardin Winchester!"

The leader of the group, Cardin turns to Mrs. Nardozzi, his expression clearly that of rage. Mrs. Nardozzi matches his look with one of her own as she approaches the boy.

"Instead of coordinating with your team, you purposefully let your entire team be taken down just to study one opponent. Not only is that a disgusting waste of human lives; but that also leaves you vulnerable to enemy reinforcements! Your job as leader is ensure the survival of your team and the completion of the mission, and you failed at both!"

Each verbal criticism causes Cardin's expression to harden more and more. Ruby merely stands in the background, listening to the boy get his ass chewed out. She never liked Cardin: he was a bully and had an ego the size of a planet. Once word got out that she not only beat him but his entire team, she would become a hero of the academy.

The sounds of clapping from behind caught Ruby's attention. She turns to the entrance to see a blond, lilac eye colored, young woman leaning on the door frame, slowly clapping with a smile on her face. She wore a blue military uniform, the jacket left open to expose her large cleavage, and dress pants that of the same color. "Well," she speaks as Mrs. Nardozzi continues to ridicule Cardin. "I take it that Cardin being shouted at means good news?"

"Yang!" was all Ruby shouts before she runs towards the blond; the young girl's arms wrapped around her in tightening hug, nearly causing the two to fall to the ground. Yang manages to regain her footing and returns the embrace.

"Okay, okay," Yang chuckles. She pulls away, keeping her arms on Ruby's shoulders and looks her in the eye. "So, how did it go, little sis?"

"It went great!" Ruby replies, her voice booming with spirit. "I took them all on by myself and won! Mrs. Nardozzi said I could make squad leader in no time!"

Yang's smile widens farther after hearing the news.

"That's great, Ruby! See, I told you that there was nothing to worry about."

She was of course referring to the last few days before today's simulations. Ruby was constantly worried about fighting on her own without any teammates. Granted, it was against Cardin and his lackeys, but if she still made one mistake it could cost her. But that never occurred, and Ruby was one step closer to becoming squad leader.

"Come on," Yang wraps her left arm around Ruby's neck and pulls her down the hall outside the simulation room. The young girl struggling to get out of the other's crip.

"Yang! Wait! I need to change first! And where are we going?!"

The older sister giggles at her sibling's disposition.

"Out to celebrate you're performance, of course! I know Uncle Qrow would love an excuse to get out of the base."

After a few moments of struggling, Yang finally decides to let go of her sister's neck and just walks beside her down the hallway.

"Should we call him and let him know?" Ruby asks.

Yang took a moment to ponder before answering, "Nah, let's surprise him when we get home," the sisters finally arrive before the women's locker room. "Now hurry up and change. I'm in the mood for some Atlesian bratwurst!"

Ruby cocks an eyebrow at the blond's statement.

"Don't I get to decide on what we get to eat? You know, since we're celebrating _my _accomplishment?"

Yang merely shrugs her shoulders and says, "Sure you can. So long as it's Atlesian."

The crimsonette just rolls her before entering the locker room. Once inside, and finding her locker, Ruby's thoughts return to her victory over Cardin. She's still in minor disbelief that she managed to take on four opponents and win, all by herself. Not to mention to hear an instructor actually say she could have what it takes to be a leader was also exciting. The young girl smiles to herself and hops around with glee. After her little moment, Ruby quickly changes into a simple red tank-top, black jeans, and black athletic shoes with red rose embroidery and walks back to the hallway. Yang was leaning against the wall with her arms crossed but she stands up once Ruby walks out.

The two sisters find their way out of the academy and head towards the parking lot. But Yang stops in front of the large sign in front of the building that reads, "Signal Academy."

"Sometimes, I miss this place," Yang says with sigh. "I miss having the simple of a student."

Ruby stops and approaches Yang, her face displaying a "are you kidding me?" look.

"Oh please, you hated going here. All the homework, and lectures, and teachers; you complained every time you got home."

"Hey, compared to the military, training academy was easy. All these rules and regulations can drive anyone crazy!" Yang retorts. "I hate having to dress up like this!"

Ruby simply folds her arms at her sister. "Says the woman who flaunts what she's got everyday in said outfit," Ruby gestures to Yang's up jacket.

Yang stretches her arms above her, gutting out her well-endowed chest for all to see.

"Not my fault I look this good," was all Yang response with, causing Ruby to pinch her the bridge of her nose.

"You're impossible."

Yang laughs before she continues walking towards the parking lot, Ruby following close behind her. The two find the vehicle they were looking for, Yang's hoverbike, Bumblebee. The bike was aerodynamic in design, with smooth edges and two circular plates below it. Yang opens a compartment of her hoverbike and pulls two helmets. Handing one to Ruby and hopping on the seat. Once both have their helmets on, Yang turns on her engine. The engine roars to life and the two circular plates glow a azure blue light. The bike slowly levitates up a few feet from the ground, and Yang rivs up the engine. Yang takes the bike out of park, and speeds out of the parking lot.

After about maybe a twenty minute drive, the girls approach the entrance to their home: Base Avalon. It was a military installation meant to house and train troops for the Vale Air Forces, and currently houses over four thousand people. Yang and Ruby's uncle, Qrow, is currently stationed here, his rank that of lieutenant.

Approaching the gate, Yang slowly comes to a stop. The guard asks for ID from both girls, to which each provided one. Once cleared and the gate was open, Yang drove on in. The base was large, consisting of over fifty-five thousand acres of land, but much of the base was spaced out and was mostly rural and woods. There were runways on this base, it more of an educational facility then an airbase. This meant no loud noises at night, which Yang and Ruby were grateful for.

It only took maybe a few minutes for Yang to finally reach her and Ruby's house. The place is a small second-story house with a light tan coloring. There were two windows on the front and a small, detached garage on the side. Yang pressed a button on her bike to open the garage door, noting that their uncle's car was not present.

_'I guess he's not home yet.'_

Yang drives the hoverbike into the garage and parks it. Ruby hops off before Yang turns off the engine and enters the house. Yang follows behind her and enters into the kitchen. Her younger sister was searching through the closet cabinet, likely for something to eat. Yang simply walks off to her room, which was on the second floor, to change out of her military uniform. She hates wearing the damn thing, it was always tight around her chest, which is why (partially) that she leaves the jacket open.

Once inside her room, Yang looked through her closet for more comfortable clothing. Yang quickly dresses into a pair of blakc short shorts and an orange short sleeved shirt. The blond stretches her arms across her chest, loving the feeling of cool air on her skin. Another reason she hates those uniforms: they were always too damn hot.

"You done enjoying yourself?"

Yang turns to her door and spots Ruby standing in front of her door frame, eating from a bag of carrot sticks in her hands. The blond walks past her sister, stealing a few carrots while doing so, and walks back down stairs.

"So when's uncle Qrow going to get home?" the younger sister questions.

Yang flops down on the sofa, reaches for the remote on the coffee table, and turns on the television. "Not sure. He must have got called in, since he didn't mention that he was going to work."

Ruby sits down next to Yang, her face pouting over Yang's statement.

"Aww, I wanted us all to go out to eat tonight."

Yang reaches over and ruffles up her sister's hair, much to said sister's annoyance.

"Hey, don't worry. I'll give him a call right now and see where he is."

Yang pulls out her phone and dials in her uncle's number. There was a few rings on the other end, but their uncle didn't answer the phone. The blond hangs up and decides to simply text him instead.

_Hey! Me and Ruby are at home, and Ruby has something cool to tell you!_

Yang places her phone down on the coffee table. Both girls simply watched a movie for a few minutes before Yang's phone ringed once. The older sibing grabs the device and sees that her uncle response.

_Sorry, I'm on my way back now. What's going on?_

Yang turns to Ruby to inform her that Qrow was on his home now. This earned the blond a cheer from her sister, the crimsonette rushing off to look for restaurants to go to.

_You have to hear it from Ruby herself. If I told you now, she may strangle me. XD_

"Hey Yang, how do you feel about Vacuoan food?" Ruby yells across the house.

"That's not Atlesian!" the blond playfully responds.

"Too bad, I'm in the mood for Vacuoan!"

Yang sighs and shakes her head with a small smile. Her phones rings again, and the text reads.

_LoL Okay, I'm almost home now. See you then._

Yang acknowledges the text and places the phone back in her pocket. The blond walks into their uncle's office to see Ruby looking up something on the computer. Yang looks over her sister's shoulder to see various Vacuoan restaurants nearby. Yang really wanted to have Atlesian bratwurst, but Vacuoan sounds just as good.

"Uncle Qrow says he's almost home. Spot anything you'd like?"

Ruby jumps slightly in her chair. This earns a giggle from the older sibling.

"Don't sneak up on me like that. Geez... But to answer you're question, no I haven't even picked a place yet," Ruby replies.

Yang ruffles Ruby's hair, who tries to smack the offending hand away, before turning to leave.

"Well, you better pick soon. Uncle Qrow will be at any minute now."

Ruby goes back to looking for a restaurant to have her celebration dinner. All the various establishments are in alphabetical order and Ruby narrowed the search to places with only high ratings. The last thing she needs wants to have her food undercooked or burnt.

Once she finally picks one, making sure to write down the address and name, she closes the web browser. Ruby hears the front door open and close, and footsteps enter the house.

"I'm home!" Ruby rushes out of the office and spots her uncle Qrow. He was wearing the same blue military uniform as Yang early today. His hair was buzzed down to near baldness, but the brown color was still present. His eyes were a faded gray, a sign his old age.

"Welcome home, uncle Qrow!" Ruby rushes and nearly tackles her uncle into a large bear hug.

Qrow simply pats his charge's back.

"Hello to you too, Ruby." Qrow replies. "I heard you done some cool today?"

Yang reveals herself from the kitchen with more carrot sticks in hands. "She sure does-"

"Let me tell him!" Ruby interrupts. "I had a simulation today! It was me against an entire team of four, and I won! The instructor said I could make a squad leader!"

Qrow displays the widest smile her can give. Kneeling down to Ruby, Qrow envelops her in a loose hug and pats her back.

"That great, Ruby! I knew you could do it!"

"We were thinking of going out to celebrate. Ruby wants Vacuoan," Yang states. "Is that okay with you, uncle?"

Qrow lets go of Ruby and stands to face Yang, his smile never leaving. "Of course! I'm completely free tonight, so just let me change and we'll go."

Ruby cheers while clapping her hands; Yang simply thanks Qrow. The lieutenant took only a step before he looks back to his charges.

"Look at you both. One is a Hunter pilot and the other is on her way of becoming one."

Ruby stops her cheering and looks back to her uncle, Yang doing the same. Qrow continues to say, "Your parents would be proud of you two."

Yang and Ruby smile softly at Qrow's compliment, but felt a sinking feeling inside at the mention of their parents. "Thanks, uncle Qrow."

Qrow knows he made the two uncomfortable, and quickly changes the subject.

"You're welcome, girls. Now then, I'm going to change into more civilian like attire, and we'll go," he turns his attention to Ruby. "Do you have a place in mind?"

Ruby's energy returns instantly, as evidence by the she nods her head to her uncle.

"Yep! Shiromani Buffet!"

Qrow nods in acknowledgement.

"Alright, Shiromani it is. I'll be right back," Qrow walks into the house and towards his room to change clothes.

=XOXOXO=

The meal was, or meals as Ruby decided to have multiple plates, delicious. While Yang still craved bratwurst, she managed to enjoy herself by having a plate of cooked galbi. Ruby had just about everything on the buffet bar, the dessert section in particular was sparred from the hurricane that was Ruby Rose. Qrow simply settled on yakitori.

"Ah, I'm stuffed..." Ruby utters from the backseat of Qrow's hovercar. The small family was currently driving on the highway back to the base.

"I would hope so," Yang replies from the passanger seat. "You've eaten what looked like hundreds of pounds of food! You're going to have to work hard to loose all that weight!"

"I agree, Ruby," Qrow adds, his attention on the road before him. "If you want to be a Hunter pilot, you're going to have to keep yourself in shape."

"I know, I know," Ruby responds. "But can't a girl just enjoy life before she joins the military?"

Qrow simply chuckles at Ruby's childishness.

"Yes, that's true she can."

Yang turns her attention out to window. The sun was beginning to set, coloring the sky a beautiful color orange. Many of the city lights were flickering on in the distance, one by one. Her sister acing her simulation, an enjoyable with her family; Yang charted this as a good day.

But something on the horizon manages to catch the blond's eye. It appears to be a small black dot at first, but it slowly begins to grow in size. Yang continues to stare at the dot, watching it grow, pondering on what it was. After reaching a certain size, Yang notices that whatever it was casting a large shadow over the city and deduced that it was heading straight towards the metropolis.

Suddenly, the realization dawns on Yang. A cold chill runs down her spine and her hairs stand on end.

"Hey Yang, what's so interesting outside?"

Yang almost didn't hear her sister; her entire being frozen in fear.

"Ruby... look..."

Ruby notices the fear in the blond's voice. Ruby quickly turns her attention to the where Yang was looking and sees the same object. Just like her older sister, she freezes in terror. The only movement she makes were her eyes widening.

"Girls, what's wron-"

Qrow turns to see the same object as Yang and Ruby, slamming on the brakes to stop the car. Once the hovercar lands safely on the ground, Qrow exits the vehicle to see the object better. It was a pure black orb about as large as a mountain. There are no distinguishing markings or details along the surface of the orb and it was just hovering above the city in eerie silence.

A look of absolute fear stretches across Qrow's face.

"Oh no..." was the only thing he spoke.

Nobody utters a word, but they all know what the object is. That orb's arrival signified that years of peace were now over; that death has finally appeared. It was here to claim millions of lives, just like it has done in the past. It was an omen of the possible end of civilization and of mankind itself.

They trained for this; prepared for it, but seeing it now still caused everyone to tremble. To realize just what the orb's presence meant.

The Grimm have arrived.


End file.
